the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 607
In NeS1 Post 606, three of the Writers, Semievil333 the Writer, Otter the Writer and Krig the Writer, all dove out of the window of the Massassi Temple Offices after they discovered MaybeChild the Writer and Losien the Writer had been working on fancy costumes for them. In NeS1 Post 607, Gebohq the Writer tries to follow them out the window, but the two women snag him and start to dress him up, gel his hair and put makeup on him, much to his shame. When Randy the Writer spots Gebohq the Writer, he laughs but he is soon caught by the women too. While they're busy with Randy the Writer, Gebohq the Writer resumes the Video Game World for the Story but inserts the Gameshark, a device that allows cheats in video games. In the game world, the evil Zophar is still threatening the heroes and the town of Costa Del Sol. Suddenly, however, the heroes find that they have all the amazing items they could want and Gebohq finds they are invulnerable when he is hit by the villain. He then smacks Zophar and ends him in one hit. Then, however, the game becomes unstable and everyone freezes in place. Back with the Writers, Randy the Writer is free of his makeover and returns to the game to find Gebohq the Writer has broken it with his Gameshark cheats. When he asks what they will do now, Gebohq the Writer suggests karaoke instead. The Narrator concludes that he has rid himself of his rival narrator, who appeared in NeS1 Post 599. Post *In the Massassi offices, three bodies could be seen jumping out of a high window. The first, whom we know as Semievil, took a swan dive through the window, landing in the pool conveniently below them. The second, TheOtter, leaped Matrix-styleThe Matrix (franchise) article, Wikipedia. off the ledge, stopping in mid-air with the camera spinning around him, before flipping into the pool. Krig followed with a cannonball, making a huge splash in the water.* *Gebohq, having heard the news of Maybechild's diabolical plans late, ran panting towards the window. Stretching his arms out, he threw his body out the window, looking a lot like some fear-stricken SupermanSuperman article, Wikipedia.. Before his feet left the window sill though, Maybe and Losien grabbed hold of Geb's feet, stopping his foreward momentum. Gravity, remembering that it never took a break from it's job, pulled Geb's body down hard onto the building's side. Geb wispered an "owie" as Maybe and Losien pulled his flattened body up the side of the building and back through the window.* *The three escaped writers looked up to witness Gebohq's capture, and pitied the poor fool.* *Inside the offices, Gebohq struggled as Maybe and Losien strapped on the frilly shirts, the shiny pants, and the gaudy jewelry. Then came the makeup and hair gel.* Geb: NO! Not the hair! Not the makeup! AHHHHHH!!!! *Randy, still guiding the actions of the heroes via the PlaystationsPlayStation article, Wikipedia., turns around to see Geb, who looks like a combination of PrincePrince (musician) article, Wikipedia., Boy GeorgeBoy George article, Wikipedia., and StingSting (musician) article, Wikipedia.. Geb points at him.* Geb: Don't you say a word, you got that? Randy: *trying to hold back his snickering* ok... Geb: And hey! How come they haven't tried anything with you? Randy: SHHH!! I've been hiding when they've come in-- *Mayebchild and Losien pop in, when their eyes spy Randy.* Maybe: There he is! Randy: AHH!! *Randy tries desperately to flee as Geb and the others had, only to be restrained by Maybe and Losien. The two women dragged Randy into their personal room. Gebohq thought to himself that, under any other circumstances, he'd count himself lucky to be in a room with only two other women. Grabbing the controller, he was about to continue where Randy left off. An idea struck him though, and Gebohq dug for a GamesharkGameshark article, Wikipedia....* -------------------------------- *In the realm of our heroes, the ominous shadow of the giant ZOPHARZophar article, Lunar Wiki. tube-guy looms above the resort.* Geb: Yeup, we're screwed. *A flash of white blinds everyone, and when everyone regains their vision, nothing seems to have changed.* Otter: *to Ante* Do you feel like a chunk of time was ommited from our memory? Ante: Yes, but look here! I have every inventory item I can think of. Otter: So you do. Hm...I don't remember holding this BFGBFG (weapon) article, Wikipedia. in my hand before... Sem: Praise be the writers! They have bestowed upon us gifts of whoop-@ss! ZOPHAR: Uh-oh... Geb: Sha-weet! I can moon-jump! *As Geb started to float in the air, Zophar emits a powerful blue laser beam at him, but it appeared to have no effect.* Geb: Invul, niiice. *Geb takes a careless punch at the huge cylinder, which promptly flashes as if injured and crashes into the water below.* Geb: I am the chosen one! Ante: No you're not. We all just have hacks on. Geb: Hush you, don't burst my bubble. *The whole background sizzles in static, and our heroes find themselves standing face to face with SephirothSephiroth (Final Fantasy) article, Wikipedia..* Maybe: Oh-oh! My turn to summon a glitch! *As Maybechild attempts to summon a debug character, the surroundings freeze, and our heroes find themselves paralyzed.* ---------------------------------------- *Randy, having been violated as Geb has, staggers back in to find Geb guiding our hereos with the use of a Gameshark.* Randy: *gasp* You violated the game! And now look what you did! You froze it! Now what are we going to do? Geb: *trying to look innocent* Uhh...kareoke? Finally, got the wanna-be narrator to shut up. *ahem* Will our hereos be frozen in this state for all eternity? Will Randy and Geb the writers stop feeling pretty? Will Maybe and Losien stop their reign of terror? Tune in and find out, right here. Well, ok, right below here. References External References '''' Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post